


after

by orphan_account



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: small kanej moments, after everything





	after

i. she tells tales of pirates, and he leans forward, on the edge of his seat. her movements are more animated now that they are off the street and in the safety of the slat. six months apart have made them hungry for each other’s presence. he hangs on to every word, and she smiles, taking his hand. 

after stepping out of her ship, inej only had to wait a moment before spotting kaz. he stood, staring at her ship, pride shining in his eyes. she walked up and tapped his shoulder. a damn breaks, and words tumble out of both of them, each trying to summarize half a years worth of news into a single sentence. 

there is still so much to say. they have been at the slat for hours now; inej perched in her window and kaz sitting in his chair. soon, they will find the others. wylan, jesper, and nina. for now, they are home.


End file.
